Before Changes Occur
by vampiricfaerie
Summary: This is a preoneshot to a previous one that i posted titled 'Changes'. Kagome learns that the world isnt moving foward as she stands still but that they both are in motion.


**Disclaimer: NO I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING OR ELSE WE WOULD HAVE A MILLION DIFFERENT****SEASONS WITH DIFFERENT PLOTS, PAIRINGS,AND OUR ALL TIME ****FAVORIT****E**** THING DIFFERENT WAYS TO KILL/HARM/BASH KIKYO.**

**A/N: ok this is the prequel to my other one-shot 'Changes'. I hope you like it and I ****hope you**** read the ****next part. Before you go on though this story is a Kagome X Naraku paring and all I can say is be open about it and be willing to try something new. I hope you enjoy. Please review.**

**Before Changes Occur**

Kagome is the best miko around. She is the most skilled and the kindest. Kaede is or until recently was her mentor. Kagome was happy. She had loving friends, a loving family back home, and she finally believed that she and Inuyasha could actually be.

She walked into the sunlight from the canopy of the trees and enjoyed the warm sensation of the sun on her skin.

"Kagome, ye are ready now to do whatever your will is as a miko. Ye are as powerful as ye can ever be and ye can only improve your skill now."

Kagome turned and smiled at the old woman, "thank you lady Kaede! I'm very grateful for your training."

Kaede smiled, "child I have taught ye for the last two years and am proud of your accomplishment."

Kagome bowed to the elderly woman and said, "I am proud to have you as my sensei. Well I'm going to go find Inuyasha now."

"Ok child. Be careful."

Kagome gave her a hug and then ran off to find Inuyasha. She found him in his tree perched on one of the branches.

"Inuyasha! Will you come down? I only want to talk."

He looked down at her and smiled, "well why don't you climb up here?"

She narrowed her eyes at him, "don't make me use the 'S' word."

"Ha! You're just too weak to come up here by yourself."

She then used her miko to purify the tree and when she did it burned Inuyasha's butt.

"Ow! What the hell did you do that for?"

Kagome laughed, "would you rather me 'sit 'you?"

But it was too late because Inuyasha went crashing into the ground.

Kagome laughed and said between giggles, "I'm sorry Inuyasha."

He only glared at her and then he closed his eyes, turned his head, and crossed his arms. Kagome giggled as she got closer to him and he didn't budge.

Then she kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry Inuyasha. I didn't mean to hurt you. I love you."

He looked at her and laughed but when she didn't join in he asked, "Are you serious?"

Kagome blushed but before she could answer he said, "kagome, you're my friend but I love Kikyo….I'm sorry."

"But…"

"And I am going to be leaving back to hell with her soon."

"What?! What about the jewel?!?!?"

"Well it's almost done and you have your training and Miroku and Sango."

Kagome then began to cry and since Inuyasha couldn't say anything that would make her happy he left her there without another word.

A week later Inuyasha had joined Kikyo like he said he would. Kagome now led the others on ward, but without Inuyasha they didn't get too far or get much done.

After another month they found out that Sango was pregnant and Miroku being her husband requested that they stop for a while so that everything would be ok. Kagome allowed it but soon she decided she could do the search on her own.

This way kagome had acquired eight jewel fragments and was currently after another one. The shard she was after now was another day away so she decided to stop and make camp. She was happy when she found a spring nearby to where she was camping; it was the first one in four days. Kagome got her stuff together and went to take a bath.

After a nice warm bath she got dressed and laid in her sleeping bag but as she began to fall asleep she sensed a demon too close to her. Kagome shot up to come face to face with Naraku.

He smiled, "I did not mean to wake you kagome. I was just watching you as you slept. You look so much beautiful when you're not so worried about things."

Even though it was Naraku saying it kagome blushed at such a compliment. That is when the hanyou got closer to her. He was right, like not even a foot, in front of her.

"You are such a wonder kagome. You… there is not much more to say, but that you are amazingly beautiful, powerful, clever." He then caressed her cheek.

Kagome could feel her miko calling to her to purify him but she couldn't. Instead she leaned into his touch.

Naraku was a bit shocked that she was accepting his approach so he then wrapped an arm around her waist and brought her closer for a kiss which she also returned. His inner demon began to take over as it said, 'take her. Make her yours. She wants it and you.' Then he gave in deciding that that was what she wanted and did just that.

Naraku was laying there with the miko, his kagome, and realized that she hadn't screamed once as they had mated.

'Could she have really wanted this? Ha! What does it matter she is of nothing to me!'

But as she slept in his arms he wondered about that. Soon he decided it was best to leave, so he covered her up and put on his baboon pelt.

"Hmmm…" kagome sighed and began to stir.

He bent over and kissed her forehead, "shush my pet. Sleep."

Kagome then smiled in her sleep and went back to dreaming. With one last look at her Naraku left.

A week passed and all Naraku could think about was kagome. He thought about her blush, her smile, how they had made love, and of course her body. He couldn't get the woman out of his head. This is when he figured out that he didn't take the part of the jewel that she possessed. He tried to come up with a reason but he ended up thinking about her instead. Then he slowly began to realize something else, before he had ever even taken kagome he had felt this way only not as much as he was now. 'But what is this feeling?' he thought more on it and then he wondered, 'could this be love? Not lust?'

Kagome was on a rampage. She had killed six demons already today and she had gotten their jewel shards. Since what happened she has been this way. She at first was depressed but now she was angry, extremely angry. She was getting more done now too because of it. The way she saw it was that she needed to collect as much of the jewel as possible then leave whether or not it was done, because she had to get away from here and away from him as soon as possible so that he couldn't do that or anything else to her again. When she had woke up that morning she knew what she had done but she didn't care. She didn't care because she thought for some reason that he loved her and she knew that she could love him back. But when she awoke and he wasn't there and then he never showed up told her that she had been used and that he didn't care about her at all. Kagome walked onwards towards the next shard, 'if I don't finish within the next month then I am going to leave and seal the well.' And with that decided she hurried towards the demon that possessed it.


End file.
